Zeref
Origins: Fairy Tail Alias/Aka: Emperor Spriggan Classification: Human mage, Black Wizard, Emperor of Alvarez Threat level: Dragon Age: 400+ years Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Mastery of the black arts, Death magic, Immortality (Does not need food to survive, won't die after decapitation), Time Stop, Fire Manipulation, Can summon multiple demons he created from his Book of Zeref, Master Inventor (Eclipse Gate, R System), Limited Necromancy, Resistance, Master Teacher and Sensor, Durability Negation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Regeneration (at least Mid-Low, healed himself after the fight against Natsu) || Space and Time Manipulation (Type 1,2 and 4), Regeneration (High-Mid, likely higher. Rewinds time to bring himself back) Physical strength: Island+ level striking (Traded blows with Natsu empowered by Igneel's power) ||At least Island+, likely higher Destructive capacity: At least Mountain+ (Effortlessly takes down whole Grimiore Hearts guild, On par with Flam king mode Natsu, Stronger than all of his demons he made). Island+ (Fought Natsu empowered with Igneel's power) || Country+ (Fairy Heart is said to have enough magic to fuel Etherion multiple times. A single Etherion blast can destroy a whole country), likely higher Durability: At least Island+ (Tanked full on blows from Natsu, his immortality so far has never been overwhelmed) || At least country+ Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ with sub relativistic reactions || At least Massively Hypersonic+ with sub relativistic reactions Intelligence: Genius. Has centuries worth of knowledge, specially in magic. A prodigy having mastered all of the Blacks Arts at a very young age and creating thousands of demons. Stamina: High. Recovered from his fight with Natsu almost instantly Range: Hundreds of meters with death magic Weaknesses: None Notable Standard equipment: Book of END Keys: Base || With Fairy Heart Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Black Arts: The most dangerous and darkest type of magic in the series. Zeref's Magic Power is enormous; so enormous, in fact, that he cannot consciously control his own, Zeref's lack of control over his Black Arts seems to come from his emotional state. His Magic becomes uncontrollable and randomly bursts outward, killing all those around him, but, when he no longer cares about others, he gains complete control over his Magic, and becomes the ruthless, cold-hearted killer spoken of in legend.According to Arcadios, * Ankhseram Black Magic: It is a Black Art that allows Zeref to kill any living thing he desires. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around him. However, when Zeref forgets the value of, and no longer cares about, a human life, he can fully control this Magic. Certain Magic Items can protect people from Ankhseram Black Magic, such as Natsu Dragneel's scarf. This Magic also appears, contrary to the nature of the Black Arts, unable to be learned, as Zeref only gained this curse-like Magic by upsetting the ancient God of life and death, Ankhseram, who apparently bestowed this upon Zeref due to his making light of the connections between life, death and people in his race to bring his brother back to life. The side effect of this Magic is immortality and the inability to age ** Immortality: Approximately 400 years ago, Zeref successfully attained immortality, which is revealed to be a byproduct of him being cursed by the God of life and death, Ankhseram, with Ankhseram Black Magic. In addition, he is also unaging. ** High-Speed Regeneration: Owing to his status as an immortal, if Zeref has gone at least a short amount of time with receiving damage occurring in successive intervals, his wounds heal without a trace. ** Death Predation: This usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinity. ** Death Orb: A spell that creates a dark mass in a formation of a ball, when used, destroys everything in its path. ** Death Pillar: Zeref swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura.This spell creates a huge vertical explosion, and it's blast radius is seemingly controllable. It was used to kill Hades. ** Living Magic (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō):A very ancient, long-forgotten form of Magic that breathes life into an object. Some of Zeref's creations are sentient, and seek to further Zeref's former, as-of-yet unknown, evil desires. Most of the beings that Zeref created were Demons. *** Nemesis: This spell creates Demons from rubble. It can create an entire army of Demons with just a few rocks. This spell was used by Hades while battling Fairy Tail. A spell from Volume 4 Verse 20 of one of the Books of Zeref. *** Deliora: One of Zeref's many creations, Deliora was a monstrous Demon that attacked the icy villages in the North. Deliora was imprisoned in a block of ice by Ur.Lyon Vastia tried to unfreeze it so he could kill the Demon, however, after years of being imprisoned in Ur's ice, the Demon's life force was greatly reduced, so much, in fact, that simply upon being released from the ice, it died. *** Lullaby: A flute that can transform into a giant Demon. Whoever hears Lullaby's song (aside from the caster) will die. Erigor hoped to use this to kill the Guild Masters at their meeting. As Kageyama failed to carry out the mission, Lullaby transformed into its Demon form to feast upon souls. However, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet were able to defeat the Demon flute. It currently is in the Magic Council's possession *** Tartaros: Zeref stated that all of Tartaros' members are Demons he created **** E.N.D. or Etherious Natsu Dragneel: The strongest of his Demons and the master of Tartaros **** Mard Geer Tartaros: one of his strongest Demons and second in command of Tartaros **** Kyôka: an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros, and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. **** Jackal: an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. **** Tempester: an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. **** Keyes: an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates **** Seilah: an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and its team: the Nine Demon Gates **** Ezel: an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. **** Torafuzar : an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. **** Franmalth: an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and its team: the Nine Demon Gates **** Yakdoriga: a leser Etherious that serves the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros. **** Lamy: a mass-produced Etherious and a member of the Dark Guild Tartaros, working under Kyôka to help with the Demons' regeneration process. * Reverse to Book Form: Zeref can transform any of his Creations into book. * Immobilization Magic: A Black Art of Zeref's that allows him to freeze time for all except those he specifically chooses to remain mobile. After casting this Magic, the surrounding area and all those affected by the Magic appear inverted in color, whilst those unaffected remain as they are. * Law: When this spell is activated, a bright light envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on the user's target. This spell is so powerful that it was able to completely counteract the effects of the Tenrou Jade. However, this Magic requires 10 years of training to complete, and it comes with equally risky effects if performed incorrectly or in its incomplete state. Zeref taught Mavis that spell. Expert Sensor: Zeref was able to sense Acnologia approaching Tenrou Island from quite a fair distance, as well as talk to Mavis Vermilion despite not being able to see or hear her Fire Magic: Zeref is capable of burning his creations (While they are in book form). It is unknown that ability is limited to Books of Zeref Teleportation: Zeref is capable of teleportation. However, nature of its ability is unknown. Telekinesis: Zeref is capable of moving objects and even humans with power of will (As it was shown in the case of E.N.D book and Makarov Dreyar). Bullet Magic: A type of Magic which allows Zeref to produce various types of Magical ballistic projectiles out of his hands to attack opponents. Zeref points with his index finger, which allows him to fire Magical bullets from his stretched out finger. Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Animanga Category:Magic user Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail Zero Category:Threat level Dragon Category:MHS speeds Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Character Category:Summoner Category:Fire element manipulator